


Heartbreaker

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Everybody Loves Gwaine [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Light-Hearted, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resisting Gwaine’s charms was a never-ending trial; fending off his constant inquiries and flattering lines a constant hardship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_K/gifts).



Everything about him was enchanting:  the way he smiled, the swoosh in his hair, the way he inclined towards someone when speaking. Resisting Gwaine’s charms was a never-ending trial; fending off his constant inquiries and flattering lines a constant hardship.

Maybe it would be better to stay away – but, of course, that was one of those things easier said than done: the man was magnetic, attracting eyes and sighs, words and moves, trapping one inside their own emotions, luring them into mischief or honor according to his will.

It was no wonder that the hearts of Camelot belonged to him.


End file.
